


A Different Beginning

by dannykkrose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannykkrose/pseuds/dannykkrose
Summary: Re-imagining how Kitty and Kurt met.  This came out of a conversation with @mikeellee from Tumblr, speculating about what if Kitty was the only one who *wasn't* afraid of Kurt when they met.





	A Different Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't profit. I hope you enjoy. I'm new at this so please be kind. Thanks!

The girl stared at him, eyes wide and red-rimmed from crying. Her face was dirty and her palms were scraped up and she'd lost a shoe somewhere. She sat on the roof, leaning back on injured hands to catch her breath. Kurt crouched in front of her, and she regarded him with curiosity, after her initial surprise.

“Are you wearing a mask?” she asked, but her expression suggested she didn't think he was.

“No. This is how I look.” 

Kitty wiped one hand across her face, pushing unruly curls out of her eyes. She didn't bother to hide that she was looking him over, from his pointy ears to his pointy tail. Kurt's smile wavered until she smiled back.

“Thanks for saving me.”

“You're welcome,” he said, surprised that she seemed so unaffected by his appearance. Even the professor had been taken aback the first time they met.

“I'm Nightcrawler,” he said. “We spoke on the phone.”

“I'm Kitty. I called you on the phone. Ororo gave me the number,” she said. “You're one of the X-Men, too, right?”

“I am.”

Kitty crawled to the edge of the building to peer over the ledge. Down on the street, Jean and Scott were finishing up with the car Jean had smashed during the rescue.

“Those people down there...that woman...she crushed the car.” Kurt wasn't sure if she sounded awestruck or afraid. He crouched near the cement ledge next to Kitty and looked down. The car was indeed crushed. Jean was repairing it enough for Scott to drag the two men from it. Dazzler, the new mutant they'd found in New York earlier that night, stood to one side watching.

“I'm sorry she frightened you,” Kurt said. “Jean is not usually that aggressive.”

Kitty looked over at him. “Do you think she killed the men inside?”

Kurt glanced down into the street again, then back at Kitty. “I don't think so. The X-Men aren't typically known for killing.”

“The man shot lasers from his eyes. Is he Cyclops?” Kitty had heard of the X-Men, but never imagined she'd meet them, much less be rescued by them.

“Ja, that's right.”

“And you did that thing with the smoke, and crawled up the building like Spider-man.”

Nightcrawler chuckled. “I'm much more charming than he is, liebchen. The smoke you saw is an effect of my teleportation.”

“I fall through things,” she said.

Kitty leaned back against the concrete and wrapped her arms around herself in the chill night air. They talked quietly while they waited for Scott and Jean. She told him about her headaches and how she'd fallen through the floor at her house. Soon the other three appeared on the roof in Jean's telekinetic grip, along with the henchmen from the car.

Cyclops called to her, “Are you all right, Kitty?”

“I'm fine. Well, except for all the scrapes and stuff.” Kitty eyed Jean and Scott a little nervously. The other woman, blond and wearing a silver jumpsuit, stayed well back.

“Let's get to the plane. We'll get you all cleaned up there and you can tell us what happened to the rest of the X-Men,” Scott said.

Kitty was glad Jean had not killed the men in the car. The henchmen were coming with them for interrogation. Dazzler, Kitty, and the X-Men made their way to the jet parked near the lake, not far from the downtown district in which they'd found themselves. Kitty kept some distance from Jean and Cyclops. Nightcrawler looked different, but he had saved her. He hadn't smashed anything or shot anything. She liked him better than the other two so far.

“Come on over here,” Scott said, gesturing towards a chair, “And let me look at your injuries.” Kitty hesitated.

“It's all right, fraulein,” Nightcrawler said, encouraging her.

She whispered, “He shot lasers at those men. What if he shoots me by accident?”

Nightcrawler laughed. “See his visor? That shields the beams. You're perfectly safe. But if you prefer, I can also tend to your wounds.”

“Would you? You've been awfully nice to me.” She smiled, and Kurt thought it was odd that she was nervous around Scott and Jean, but not him. Odd, but pleasant.

Scott shrugged. “Go ahead, Nightcrawler. Jean and I need to deal with these thugs.”

Jean learned the location of the other X-Men and the professor, by reading the henchmen's minds. Cyclops asked Kitty if she would be willing to help rescue the rest of the team. She agreed. Being an X-Man would be exciting, she thought, and she hoped her parents would let her enroll in this school. She could get used to people like Cyclops and Jean, especially if other people in the school were as nice as Piotr and Ororo and Nightcrawler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it all the way through. Hopefully I'll be brave and post a few more things I have stashed around my computer. I feel like I should contribute to this fandom. They're just too adorable together.


End file.
